xunonvegafandomcom-20200213-history
Kuroki
"The name is Kuroki, not many people live to hear my name, consider yourself lucky. Take me on, if you think your ready." —'Kuroki' with a dark smirk on his face History Rough Beginning Kuroki was born in Lowell, Sacra Genesis during the year 400 P.W. but awoke in 405 P.W by his mother and father. When his father Exodus the King of the Zaia had left both of his kids and their mother behind in order to save his people while Kuroki was only 3 years old. He had always left because he was a busy person. Because of that, Aponia always had high expections of her children and didn't want them to become like their father. Whenever her kids did not listen or meet her expectations they were punished and she took her anger out on them. Kuroki always did his best to make his mother proud but nothing ever seemed to work for him and was sometimes hit or screamed at by her. He didn't want to be fight to become stronger like her and looked at others with equality. Exodus, who hardly spoke to him gave him great advice and methods on training before he left them. The children were heartbroken that he could not leave with Raiza on his missions with Exodus. Kuroki was born and raised in the city called Lowell with his older brother Raiza. As an child, Kuroki was often picked on by other children and got into fights with them constantly. He trained with his older brothers but was never was able to fight as good as them. He practiced sword fighting and sparred with his mother. When his father was killed he promised to become stronger. This caused Kuroki to finally change his perspective in life. After he became a teenager, he became a knight then quit to become a vigilante. As an adult, he became the War Lord of Nesirra. Kuroki The Prodigy Kuroki used to train with his mother even though she was rough on him, she showed him the way of sword and they both practice some forms of martial arts together, trying to prepare him for the world. He was often scared of her because of her constant abuse but still did not let that get in the way of his training. This improvement later is shown by Kuroki's speed, power, and style of sword fighting against other students at Soma Academy. A few months later Raiza was summoned by his father to join him in the upper world to become a prince and to start working with him and protecting the people of all the worlds. Before Raiza left his brothers, he left them with valuable items and words for them to remember in case he was not going to be there. Academy Entrance: Alternate Kerro had met Kazen the grandmaster of the school for the first time. He was introduced to Soma Academy. he spent many years taking on missions and formed a team with Rei, Tabitha, Violet, Amethyst, Dex, Dango and Karmine. As the time passed he killed Dex, Dango, and Karmine having used them to achieve his own goals. As for the females of the team they are said to be deceased but Kerro claims to not have killed them. Kuroki vs Exodus: True Azronian Approximately 500 years after Kuroki entered the academy, he killed every deity that opposed him and kept the tradition of his tribe alive. Kuroki had met his father again who returned from the Pandora after obtaining enough power to escape it and destroy it. Kuroki who was one for living by his heritage challenged Exodus to a battle to the death. Exodus had mentioned his mother but Kuroki was annoyed and angered deep down however kept his cheerful expression. Exodus was not there for his mother who was killed during the 500 year period. Exodus was furious at Kuroki for killing his own kind just for self-pleasure engages in combat and the battle becomes extremely destructive, causing shockwaves to make buildings tumble in Capitol City. Exodus was far stronger than Kuroki was at the time but he still had an upper hand against him. Kuroki manages to shift Exodus' form from an ammortal entity to that of a living one by using his gauntlets to absorb his energy and avatar creation to switch his embodiment. Kuroki was bleeding badly but still excited from the feel of battle, Exodus was fatigued since the Gloves of Rainhart absorbs energy and cuts off any regenerative properties for 3 days. He defeats Exodus using his Shattering Void Impact. He unlocked his Seraph Raze Form in this battle from being forced back into a corner by his father, the force of his true form plus his signature skill destroys Exodus. Kuroki, War Lord A few months later he meets with Yazuri and Tazuri as they both challenge him to a battle but Kuroki refuses stating that they are not strong enough to fight him. He does say that he will provide them with some training. Personality and Appearance Kuroki is an Antagonist of the series Supreme Chronicles of Rebirth. He loves fighting, he is very clever and unpredictable, he is an Aetheria with great evil power and the son of Aponia of the 4th Universe and Exodus. He doesn't kill children and only goes after those that are strong. Once he sets his sights on someone strong, he won't stop until they are dead or defeated. He is evil but prefers to send his enemies to the afterlife with a smile, he has long white hair, he wears white chinese martial arts clothing and shoes with a scarf that extends down his back like a cape, he has Azron Ramada from his universe. He also wears special black fingerless gloves in battle sometimes called Reinhart. His weight is 130lbs and his height is 5 ft, 7in. Equipment Gloves of Zenith Kuroki has the Gloves of Zenith and can stop regeneration in any form, from limb creation, natural healing, medicine, to energy sharing. He is also able to absorb energy from attacks or stop points where energy builds, in battle if the opponent is hit while these gloves are on, they can no longer build energy or regenerate for a 3 day period, making their healing levels to that of a human. The opponent will only be able to fight with the current level of energy they have until they reach their limit. Too many attacks or blocks may drain their energy faster. These gloves also amplifies an attack's power by using the power that was taken in each hit, also by the Ultimate Divinity they possess. Attacks from sharp weapons can be absorb the energy within the weapon and reduce the weapon to a weakened state as well. If the opponent catches a punch while Kuroki has these gloves on they will be knocked back by a heavy shockwave. These gloves can alter the form of embodiment, since they were made by the power of the First Azron to exist. Azron Ramada The Azron Ramada is the sword of Kuroki, it was formerly Aponia's since it was given to her by her brother. The hilt of the blade is black and the sword is rusty due to its old age, it was passed down to Kuroki in the 4th Universe, he grabbed this sword from his mother's shrine and used this sword to slay the many monsters released from the Pandora. The sword becomes stronger in battle through experience, and more mastery of the weapon comes right behind experience. This sword possesses great elemental control and many other type of manipulations such as time-space control, life force absorption, gravitational control, and even dimensional control, capable of stopping external/internal healing along with regeneration for 3 days when cut. This sword is able to manifest itself into the form of an energy sword. When Kuroki is in Seraph Raze Form or Seraphic Rage Form, he unleashes his power and his sword becomes gigantic over 200 FT tall. The destructive force of the sword greatly increases to the point where it can only be dodged, but not even that is enough since Pyro Azron is also able to control time-space making time stop or engaging in time travel, it all depends on the level of mastery the user has over it. During the transformed state of the sword it becomes unblockable to physical styles of defense. Yazuri and Akasha have the same weapon. 'Affinity' * Seraphix/Armageddon * Omnimortality (All forms of mortal) ** Cannot age. ** Immune to all diseases, toxins and drugs. ** User will not have any wounds and injuries. ** Immortality applies to body, spirit, mind and soul, rendering the user truly "omnipotent". ** Power is divine, so it cannot be removed, nor can the user's existence from timelines. ** User can transition exist in state of unbirth, dead or live ** User can also exist outside or inside of everything ** Be immune to superpower manipulation-based powers ** Cannot erased from history via the effects of time-manipulating powers ** Can be infertible but not loose ability ** Cannot be sealed from anything Skills Relationships Family * Aponia: She is Kuroki's mother. At some point when his father stopped visiting her she became furious and started taking her anger out on him and his brother. Kuroki made his mother proud by improving his skills in combat. When she was calm she would train him with a wooden sword, she taught him how to sword fight but was harsh in training sessions. Later, Kuroki stumbled upon his mother's shrine, taking the Azron Ramada from infront of the waterfall. Kuroki asked if he could keep the sword and she allowed it. She was overprotective and never wanted Kuroki roaming the streets. She wanted her children to be strong since they have Azron blood, Kuroki became a monster created by her wishes, he later returned to the planet Genesis and trained under her. He eventually defeated Aponia for the first time, and left home. Eventually she was killed but he never knew how. * Exodus: He is Kuroki's father. He never really paid Kuroki much attention and whenever he tried to show Exodus his improvement in fighting, he would only ignore him or criticize him for his style. Exodus only paid attention to his older brother Zouka and his baby sister. Leaving Kuroki feeling annoyed by his presence and with a building rage. Exodus sealed himself inside the Pandora so that his sons could escape. Later in life, Exodus had returned to the world, but Kuroki killed him. * Zouka: He is Kuroki's older brother and his teacher when he was growing up. He taught them some forms of martial arts so that they could defend themselves from the cruel people of Lowell, where many thugs and triads pick fights with innocent people, beating them up or robbing them. Zouka was there to protect Kuroki every time he got into trouble but Kuroki was slightly annoyed by his interference. He even fought their mother at the time of the escape for them to make it to Sacra Lunaris. Mentor * Kazen: He was probably the most important person in Kuroki's life, seeing that he was his teacher and taught him how to fight perfectly with a sword, he is the reason Kuroki is so skilled at the art of the sword. The sword style that Kuroki learned was the Omniscient Sword Style, meaning the All Knowing Sword Style used for excellent defensive skills and high speed slashes. Kazen's death had a serious impact on Kuroki's life. Friends & Allies * Rei Axelle Hisoka: Kuroki met up with her as the few years went by on Sacra Lunaris, he found out that she was after the same target he was, so the two became friends and seem to have an interest in each other. Kuroki even paid for her to get crafted a sword called Benizakura. * Violet Kyuketsuki: Kuroki and Violet were close, they treated each other like family and even looked out for each other. She was killed in his timeline by Valund along with Tabitha and Amethyst. * Tabitha Kanue: Kuroki thinks of her as a friend he met on the first day of school, She is the Leader of the Judo Club and a prodigy, she trained with Kuroki when he entered the Judo Club showing him many different forms of grapples and attacks. Eventually because of Tabitha's training he became a Red Belt in Judo. Kuroki and her can relate to each other seeing that they both have neglectful fathers. Tabitha is older than Kuroki (physically) and treats him like a younger sibling. * Dex: He is a swordsman like Kuroki, they are rivals but Kuroki proves to have superior swordsmanship to that of Dex, possibly due to his upbringing where he was trained by his mother and Kazen. He was eventually killed for trying to get in the way of Kuroki's goal to kill Exodus. * Amethyst Kyuketsuki: Kuroki thought of her as a friend and was somewhat close to her, he was slightly devastated by finding out Valund killed her and Violet. Transformation Seraphic Rage Form Kerro loses his sense of humanity and goes berserk, making him have an ominous and evil personality. His physical capabilities (strength, speed, and healing) increase drastically, allowing Kerro to withstand heavy and life-threatening attacks while ignoring injuries with his mind set only on defeating his enemy. Kerro's hair becomes long and red, his skin grayish and the force of overwhelming power makes his clothes tear sometimes. He has a blackish ring around his eyes and the iris becomes red, the power boost is 15-30 times normal level of strength, speed, durability, stamina, and energy attacks. Seraph Raze Form The next transformation from Seraphic Rage Form. Kerro becomes completely berserk and driven by rage that he will not stop himself until the enemy is dead, unable to fight or reduced to ashes. Kerro also must transform from Seraphic Rage Form first to access this form. Kerro's hair becomes long and black, no change to skin tone since it would already be gray. His power is now 4 times that of Seraphic Rage Form, possibly over 100 times normal level. He can easily overpower his enemies while possessing the same or more level of godly strength and power to defeat his target. This form was unlocked by Kerro, who was able to achieve a form beyond his 1st Transformation. Brawling Method Kerro's fighting style and abilities adapt automatically to be equal or superior to opponents style of fighting, whether armed or unarmed, making an opponent’s attacks useless after the first strike Using styles like Taekwondo, Karate and Judo he can fight with great finesse. His fighting style is exactly the same as Yazuri's but more advanced level mastery. He can quickly adapt to any situation, automatically gaining the necessary attributes to face them. In a fight, he may adapt themselves to resist abilities, replicate and enhance them to surpass their opponents, or spontaneously develop specific countermeasures. He can analyze and understand any object, person, or situation, quickly deducing the best course of action. He can make a target their equal by bringing that by rising to their level. Kerro can make an even match against anyone. He is very defensive and prefers to exhaust his enemies to land heavy blows. He fights using Yanzi style. It is a style of many deadly counters and piercing attacks. He is also able to counter and pass through attacks using this style of Kung Fu. Battles Kerro vs Yazuri and Tazuri Quotes * "The world has become corrupt, only filled with darkness. It brought me only sadness, rage and despair. The light you spoke of father no longer exists in this world. I have become the darkness itself and I will overpower your light. You will regret not being there for us. My mother died in my arms, I will never forget the tears I saw on her face as she passed away. I want the world to know my pain." to Exodus. Trivia